


【Y2】偶像说分手的方式

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: LOFTER备份*明星n和他背后的男人s*题目是金希澈的一首歌，但歌词和故事并没什么关系（*一发完 的 谜之甜故事 请不要纠结逻辑hhhh
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【Y2】偶像说分手的方式

0.  
KIRAKIRA的大明星二宫和也今天也努力营业到了最后一个通告结束。

他疏离却又不冷淡地对着电视台门口蹲点等他下班的粉丝们笑了一下，算是打了招呼，然后便头也不回地钻进了保姆车里，留下粉丝们目送他的车尾灯远去。

“麻烦带我回一下公司，有事要说。”

二宫说完这句话就开始闭目养神，但紧蹙的眉头还是明确地透露着他很心烦的信息。

1.  
偶像说分手的方式一：直接抗议。

“请问，我可不可以不和那个人炒作呢？”二宫双手交叠，眨着湿润的茶瞳带着一丝希冀望向对面的公关部经理，边说还边带点些求饶意味的笑容。

“二宫先生你也知道，你的电影就要上映了，热度是必须要提前炒起来的。”公关部经理也露出为难的表情。

要上新作品之前搞些绯闻出来炒作是业内的标准操作了，二宫这样成名已久、深谙娱乐圈规则的明星怎么这次就这么不配合呢？

“而且二宫先生，这是你时隔两年上新的电影作品，名导演指导、共演者也都是拿过很多奖的实力派，热度跟不上的话可不行啊。”

二宫皱起平平浅浅的眉毛，挫败地垂下头：“我知道——那就不能不炒作绯闻吗？”  
随即又想到了什么好主意，抬起头兴奋地拍一下掌，眼睛都亮起来了：“啊，这样吧！你让他们写我打游戏氪金废寝忘食，要不就写我天天去酒吧表演魔术？什么都行，只要别是绯闻。”

“二宫先生……”经理一副难以置信的惊诧表情，“消息都已经发出去了，你也看到了不是吗，怎么可能又立刻去炒作另外一个点呢？况且你说的那些，都不如绯闻博的关注度多啊。”

二宫和也再次低头望向手机屏幕上的画面，是公司买通专门爆料的人发的一段视频：开始是二宫没什么表情地侧身对着镜头，只听见画面外一个男声叫了一声“Nino！”  
二宫听了就对着声源方向开心地挥着手，眼睛里的爱意藏不住般争先恐后地涌出来。这时作为绯闻对象的帅气男演员走进了镜头并搂过了他的肩膀。  
大家理所当然地认为他是在对这个男演员甜甜的笑。

现在论坛和SNS上好多人已经默认他们两个在一起了，说着“这样的眉目传情最心动了不是吗！”、“叫NINO什么的！好甜好亲密哦！我都没听其他人叫过呢！”

偶像说分手的方式一，行不通。

2.  
偶像说分手的方式二：制造不和传闻。

二宫明白了，在公司这里游说是不会有突破的，那么就来自己制造机会吧。

最近需要参加很多各家电视台的宣传节目，二宫认定这是个好机会。

二宫知道自己冷起脸的演技是会让人不寒而栗的，所以他决定用这个表情去面对那个无辜的帅气男演员。  
“虽然对你有点不公平，不过抱歉啦……”

这样可怜巴巴地对着休息室的镜子自言自语之后，二宫下一秒就一瞬间进入了“角色”——只对绯闻对象冷脸相对的角色。

他努力地毒舌吐槽那个绯闻对象，尽量拒绝和他一起玩游戏，甚至最后有意无意里在站位上离他越来越远……  
每次节目播出结束后，二宫都会拿起手机Check火眼金睛的网友们的评论，希望看到有人怀疑他们关系的留言。  
可却都是什么“哦小情侣闹别扭了！”、“你懂什么这是明撕暗秀啊！”、“怕不是这对又在炒作吧，真是没眼看哦…”

……  
好听的不好听的都有，可就是没有什么人怀疑他们两个不是情侣。  
大概还是因为那段视频里二宫笑容里的喜欢太真实了。

所以说，网友们的方向根本就是大错特错。  
指望已经默认他们已经在一起的网友也是不行的了。

偶像说分手的方式二，行不通。

3.  
偶像说分手的方式三：公布恋情。

二宫一进家门就和樱井翔抱在了一起，迫不及待着接吻双双倒向了床。

二宫一边喘息着：“嗯…最近都没做……”一边抬起双臂搂住了身上挺动的樱井翔的脖子。  
樱井稍微放缓了速度，一个手肘支在二宫身侧，腾出一只手去拨弄二宫汗湿的刘海。

“我也想你了，NINO。”  
二宫听着樱井翔的声音，觉得不光是身体，自己的心也被填满了。

洗完澡后，两个人靠在床头抽烟聊天。

“最近跑宣传辛苦了，NINO。”樱井握住二宫比他小一些肉一些的手。

“大导演就是好啊，拍完了就可以不露面了，作为演员的我还要一直宣传加炒作。”二宫捏了捏眼角，半开玩笑。

“但我也没休息，我可是每天都在被你和他的绯闻搞得心神不宁呢。”樱井这时候倒是撒起娇来。

“我也不想啊，但也没办法嘛，这是工作需要。”二宫已经消极应战了，就等着宣传期过了让群众淡忘那段根本就不存在的恋情吧。

但樱井突然沉默下来，引得二宫扭过头去看他。

“我们公布恋情吧，NINO。”

“欸？！可……”

“这才是个大新闻吧？比起奇奇怪怪的绯闻什么的，同一部电影里看似不熟的导演和演员是多年的恋人不是更好吗？”

“欸……为什么…”  
刚在一起时两个人就已经在娱乐圈崭露头角了，不公布也是二宫提出来之后两人达成的共识，想着多一事不如少一事，就这样过着谨慎但甜蜜的生活。

“因为我想和NINO结婚。”突然认真起来的樱井翔让二宫耳朵腾的红了起来，害羞到吐槽。

“什…什么嘛！在床上说的话不算数的！刚做完就求婚很奇怪啊…FUFUFU…”说到最后二宫低下头笑了。

他缓了缓吐槽时不由得会变高的TENSION和嗓音，小声但坚定地回答：“好，公布吧。”

4.  
电影经过了前期的宣传之后，终于迎来了首映礼，主创们个个盛装出席到场面对媒体记者们的长枪短炮。

在例行流程走完之后，樱井翔作为总导演表示自己有一个大消息要宣布。  
媒体记者纷纷相机笔记就位，猜测是不是电影续集的计划。

樱井翔却先是对着大家鞠了一躬，然后走过去牵住了隔了几个人的二宫的手，对下面疯狂闪烁的相机说着：“我与二宫和也先生交往多年，预计在今年内举办婚礼，谢谢大家。”  
二宫在惊呼声和晃到快要睁不开眼的闪光灯中侧过头去看樱井翔，感受着手里紧攥着的另一只手的力道，展露出了当初引起绯闻的那个微笑。

至此，那个无辜的绯闻男主角、帅气演员xx桑也终于可以和女朋友证明自己的清白。

当晚社交媒体和报纸上就炸开了，大家立刻忘掉了前面的绯闻，开始翻资料扒二宫和樱井这对装不熟的才子的交集和暗糖，于是就打开了一座宝库，每天都有新发现。

迷妹们火速讨论起了樱井和二宫的爱情故事，“妈妈我搞到真的了！”几乎成了她们的口号。

5.尾声

2019/7/5 1L Chaiko  
\--所以最开始和xx桑的绯闻视频里的那声NINO，是樱井翔导演叫的吗？！啊啊啊啊好甜！！！

2019/7/5 回复@1L Chaiko  
\--我猜是的哦~

二宫用小号回复了那个迷妹之后，笑着锁上了屏幕。

-END-


End file.
